From Behind A Book
by xxfavouritemistakexx
Summary: Lily admits that she has feelings for James one friday night in the Gryffindor common room.


Summary: Lily admits she has feelings for James on a Friday : I do not own Harry Potter!

From Behind a Book 

Here I am, lily evens, head girl of Hogwarts school of which craft and wizardry, sitting in a little chair by the fire on a Friday night, reading a book. Ok so you may be surprised to hear that I'm not actually reading it, rather staring at it.

Every so often I will feel the hairs on the back of me neck stand up. But strangely enough, I am comforted by it. I know who he is. I know why he is watching me and I know that he can see right through my hatred act. Although this usually worries me, tonight I am happy about it.

You see, I first realized I was in love with James Potter last month. My friend and I were decorating the great hall for Halloween. Dumbledore insisted that it was done by hand to make it look more creative. While I was making the streamers, my friend, Angela, painted posters.

I casually brought up Potter and the fact that he had asked me out three times that day. She turned to me and said that I am probably more obsessed with him, than he is me. I realized that she was right. Weather I an angry or happy, he always finds a way into my head. If I am studying for a quiz, I wonder if he, too, is studying, of course I laugh at the thought of him studying. When am putting perfume on, I often wonder what he smells like. If I am sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room I find myself wondering if he is the person that sat there previously. It was thoughts like these that used to scare me, but now make me feel in control.

I know that if I turn around and smile at him, he will blush furiously. if a walk up to him and say hi, he will fall out of his chair. If I said 'hey James, you and me, Saturday afternoon, thee broomsticks, be there!' he'll faint. I have so much control over this boy, and he doesn't even know it.

Some my call this cruelty, but I call it payback. All those times he's played foolish tricks on me "out of love" may have seemed like a good idea then, but in time he will see how much sooner he could've gotten me if he hadn't been so arrogant.

My eyes flicker up from behind my book. He's playing a game of wizards chess, with his best friend Sirius Black. Honestly is that all boys do? He seems to be winning, although he always does. I quickly look back at my book, not wanting to be spotted. This is often how I spend my Friday nights. I'm not exactly popular, so I usually curl up with a sappy, romantic book and watch aimlessly as the four marauders plan their next prank.I shiver as I feel his eyes fall on me again. You may be wondering how it is that I know its him, and not some creep under an invisibility cloak. Well I'm not exactly sure. All I know is the first time I felt it was in fact the first time our eyes met this year. Although it lasted only seconds , I felt the butterflies in my stomach turn into giant hippogriffs or something of the sort.I shudder as the four onlookers begin to speak. I cant understand what they are saying. I strain my ears trying to hear. I finally work up the courage to look at them again. Our eyes meet. I gasped and quickly looked back down at my book. Oh my god! What if I'm thinking out loud? Angie caught me doing that once. I tend to narrate myself sometimes.I felt my heart skip. Mum always told me that its supposed to happen when your flattered. I never believed her. And this is why. For right now, I am definitely not flattered. I think petrified would be the correct word to use.

I hear footsteps coming toward me and I know instantly that its him. He is going to ask me to go out with him, and I have decided that today I am going to say yes. No more making him wait. No more yelling at him every chance I get. No more glaring at him every time our eyes meet. No more saying horrible about him, and of course, no more thinking about the day I will finally say yes to this clever boy. Today is that day. He's coming closer.

Oh no. maybe I should say yes next Friday. I need to at least have a day to walk around knowing that I will no longer be single. I need more notice then this. I can't just decided that I'm going to say yes, because he's walking towards me, with his black hair looking cuter than ever. I thought that I was the one in charge here!Please ask. Please please please ask! I will be the luckiest girl in the world. Every single girl that attends Hogwarts will glare at me, as we walk to the lake, hand in hand. But I wont care because he chose me. James Potter chose lily Evens. Lily Potter. I like the way that sounds.

Stop thinking! He might hear you!

"Hey lily?" he asking rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes?" I smiled and closed my book.

"Well I umm noticed that you've been reading that page for quite some time know, and I was wondering if you needed help sounding out a word" I felt my smile drop, "I'd be more then happy to help." He smiled his lopsided grin, as his fellow marauders laughed hysterically.

"POTTER!" I chased him out of the Gryffindor common room, knowing that someday he will ask me out for the 5,689th time. And yes, I do keep count, because he means that much to me. I just needed the time to see it.

I've always had a knack for lying to people. Especially myself.


End file.
